On The ice
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Wanting to spend more time together with her 'friend,' Blanc decides it's in her best interest as a Lowee citizen to teach Neptune how to ice skate. another shameless implied Neptune X Blanc fluff.


Suggested by an old friend, here's a follow-up story to Violet Ice that I hope you guys all enjoy.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Blanc had been under the impression that it would be a great idea to get out of the Basilicom for a while and get to spend time together with Neptune by taking her out into the rolling hills of white that Lowee were famed for, and try to teach her friend how to ice skate.

Neptune remained true to form by agreeing almost instantly to the suggestion, though the two girls had to take a side trip to one of Lowee's various winter activity shops to get the young-looking goddess fitted for her own pair of skates.

The pair agreed to take Nepgear and the twins along some other time, since they agreed that they would certainly enjoy the activity, but for this time Neptune had almost begged Blanc for it to just be the two of them. Blanc agreed simply because there was no harm in it, unaware of Neptune's ulterior motives.

Instead of going to one of the various official skating rinks in Lowee, where they might get recognized and swarmed by the Lowee citizens, Blanc had guided Neptune to a very special sheet of ice that Blanc frequented together with the twins back when they were younger that was much less known by the citizens of her city, and could offer the pair a bit of privacy.

It was a good thing the two girls had come prepared for the cool weather, as Neptune wasn't normally dressed for Lowee, and added a pair of tights to her normal outfit for a bit of additional warmth, since she had been sure that her hoodie was more then enough to combat the chill of the winter wonderland.

Blanc had likewise added a pair of white tights to her own clothing, though instead of her thick furry coat she was wearing a much more tight-fitting bodysuit with a frilly skirt, which she had explained to Neptune was something that professional Lowee skaters wore during competitions.

Neptune was only focused on how good her friend looked in the outfit as she sat in a snow bank trying to tie up her skates, and watched as Blanc stood on the ice almost as easily as though she were standing on a grassy field in her boots, and had to avert her eyes to avoid gaining the other girl's attention with her staring.

Laughing at her own wool-gathering and the way that Blanc made her feel Neptune finally finished tying up her skates to make sure that they wouldn't slip off, and unsteadily tried to get to her feet.

Almost immediately the violet-haired girl slipped as she wasn't used to trying to keep her balance on such a narrow centre of balance, but thankfully Blanc was able to react quickly and grabbed her friend around the waist to keep her from kissing the ice.

Neptune released a more nervous laugh as she tried to get her feet back underneath her while thanking Blanc profusely "thanks for the quick save Blanny, I wouldn't want to smack my cute little head into the ice and end up with a bruise on my noggin."

"Don't worry about it Neptune," Blanc brushed off quickly without releasing her friend, at least thankful that Neptune couldn't see how red her cheeks were from the close proximity since Neptune's face was pressed into her stomach at the moment. "It might take a bit of time for you to find your balance with the ice skates, but I'll stay nearby so you don't hurt yourself.

"You're the best Blanny!" Neptune chirped out in thanks to her oldest friend as she gently pushed away from the Lowee girl and shakily kept her balance on the ice skates. The fact that the violet-haired girl added a thumbs-up once she was sure she was okay for the moment just made Blanc laugh.

"Do you want to try moving on your own, or would you prefer me to hold your hands and lead you around so you can work on keeping your balance?" Blanc inquired to her friend, who offered a meek smile that was unexpected from the usually boisterous goddess.

"Could you maybe hold my hands and lead me around, I'm not feeling all that balanced right now and I'd rather not try moving until this Nep is sure she has her balance" Neptune asked with a small smile as her cheeks faintly glowed red.

Smiling slightly at her friend's cute side, Blanc reached out and gently intertwined her fingers with Neptune's before lifting both pairs of arms up to form a bridge between the two girls, and nodded to Neptune "okay, just focus on keeping your balance, I'll take care of everything else."

"I'm counting on you Blanny!" Neptune chirped out with a bright smile as she held the other girl's hands, amazed at just how warm her fingers were and how nice it felt to hold them like this.

Neptune released a squeak when Blanc finally began to slide backwards as she guided Neptune around the ice, and the violet-haired girl did her best not to panic as legs shook under the weight of trying to balance her entire body.

As was her nature, Neptune did her best to lighten the mood by trying to tell a joke to Blanc as she led her friend around the ice "and I had thought learning to fly was difficult at first, this feels like it's on a whole other level."

"I can only imagine the kinds of headaches you gave Histoire while you were first learning to fly" Blanc teased right back to her friend as she continued to lead Neptune around without lowering her hands.

Catching it before Neptune even knew what was happening, Blanc released Neptune's hands and charged forward to wrap her arms around Neptune's waist once more as the girls shaking legs began to give out beneath her, the brunette holding the violet-haired girl protectively in her arms.

Neptune released a nervous laugh at the near fall and how quick Blanc's reaction time was, and smiled up at her friend "great catch Blanny, I never knew that you could move that fast" she complimented her friend openly.

"It comes from years of having to be able to react in time to keep Ram and Rom from injuring themselves with her silly ideas" Blanc admitted to Neptune quietly "it almost feels like those two make a game out of seeing who can get me to react in panic the fastest."

"That sounds like a fun game to me" Neptune told her friend with a laugh, but quieted at the dark glare she received from the Lowee CPU, and wisely chose to quiet down since Blanc was the only thing keeping her from kissing the ground at the moment as she still hadn't gotten her feet back beneath her.

"Let's continue with the lesson" Blanc told Neptune with a sigh as she helped Neptune get back to her feet and retook the girl's hands gently, trying to ignore just how much she had enjoyed the feeling of Neptune's hands wrapped around her waist, which the violet-haired girl had likely moved down there after she fell.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After their adventures out on the ice finished Neptune had complained about how sore she was, and practically begged on bended knee for Blanc to carry her back to the Lowee Basilicom, which the brunette grudgingly agreed to.

Neptune had almost expectantly crashed on Blanc's bed the minute the two returned to Blanc's room, and the brunette goddess couldn't bring herself to get angry at the girl as she walked over to the bed where her friend was resting.

Reaching down and only hesitating momentarily Blanc allowed her hand to rest atop Neptune's head, and she began to pet her fellow Goddesses head as she watched Neptune sleep with a small smile on her face.

'Maybe I'll schedule some time off and take Neptune out again to try and teach her more about ice skating' Blanc thought to herself as she climbed onto the bed beside Neptune and gently wrapped her arms around her friends waist again just for a bit of comfort and more warmth.

She pointedly ignored the burning feeling in her cheeks as she drifted off to join Neptune in dreamland for now, and the speed at which she could hear her heart beating in her ears.


End file.
